


Sync

by Felidae5



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Jigen is oblivious, Lupin is crushing, M/M, Partners in Crime, or Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: Just a JigenLupin ficlet. I need to stop watching Lupin lll; the plot bunnies have taken me hostage.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Kudos: 26





	Sync

_Sync_

It was an endless ballet they danced, a waltz of unified perfection.  
Lupin had had a handfull of partners in crime before, but none that complemented him so perfectly as Jigen Daisuke.  
Despite being almost ten years his senior, the former hitman moved with the stealthy grace of a large cat; seemingly unaware, but always concious of his surroundings.  
He kept Lupin grounded, knocked sense into him when his ideas ran rampant and not only accepted, but fully embraced the rapid, dangerous, ever-changing lifestyle Lupin favoured.  
He effortlessly kept pace with him, falling in step wether they ran or walked from a heist, foresaw his movements when they made a stand and was despite his argueing, jabs and put-downs as loyal as the moon to the sun.  
Arsène admired Daisuke as he rarely admired another human being. Jigen was all and everything he had ever sought for in a partner, a comrade, a brother and friend.  
No one in the world understood him like Jigen and no one made him feel the way Jigen did.  
Like right now, when they slid upwards a channel, bodies touching and separating, pressing together and keeping their distance, Lupin counted his lucky stars.  
The blend of gunpowder, cigarettes and Old Spice filled his senses, invoked feelings of comfort, reassurance, safety, home.  
Glimpses of a quiet, constant love and unrequited passion.  
A passion he carried on his sleeve and masked with exuberance and joviality.  
And so Lupin intertwined his body with Jigen's time and again, marveling at the way they perfectly fit, and forever chased his moon as the sun does its counterpart.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Inspired by a couple -ok, too many Jigen/Lupin AMVs. I solely blame them.


End file.
